buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Bienvenue à Sunnydale, partie 1
"Bienvenue à Sunnydale, partie 1" est le premier épisode de la première saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le premier épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 10 mars 1997 sur le réseau de télévision The WB. Il a été écrit par Joss Whedon et réalisé par Charles Martin Smith. Synopsis Après avoir été renvoyée de son précédent lycée, Buffy Summers emménage à Sunnydale avec sa mère et s'inscrit dans un nouveau lycée afin d'y prendre un nouveau départ. Elle ne tarde pas à découvrir que Sunnydale a été bâtie sur une Bouche de l'Enfer, un point de convergence mystique, et comprend qu'elle doit reprendre du service en temps qu'Élue. Résumé L'épisode commence par une introduction mettant en scène deux adolescents de Sunnydale, en Californie. Un garçon pénètre par effraction dans l'école avec une fille qui parait réticente. Face à la nervosité de sa camarade, le garçon lui assure qu'ils sont seuls alors qu'elle a cru entendre quelqu'un. À ce moment, la jeune fille révèle au garçon son véritable visage ; celui d'un vampire. Elle le mord. Ce vampire apparaîtra dans la suite de la série sous le nom de Darla. Buffy Summers et sa mère viennent d'emménager à Sunnydale. Lors de sa première journée dans son nouveau lycée, Buffy rencontre des gens qui, à dater de cet instant, vont occuper une place prépondérante dans sa vie. Le principal Flutie croit en la notion de deuxième chance et affirme qu'il ne lui tiendra pas rigueur d'avoir incendié le gymnase de son lycée précédent. Cependant, il recolle le dossier scolaire de Buffy qu'il venait de déchirer devant elle pour lui prouver qu'il faisait table rase de son passé. Cordelia, la fille la plus populaire du campus, fait passer un test à Buffy pour déterminer si elle est suffisamment cool et lui tend la main de l'amitié, du moins jusqu'à ce que Buffy commence à fréquenter Willow, une passionnée d'informatique très timide, ainsi que ses amis Alex, et Jesse. Giles, le bibliothécaire, connaît l'identité secrète de Buffy. Et pour cause : on l'a choisi pour être son observateur. Plus tard, Buffy rencontre un mystérieux inconnu, qui l'informe que Sunnydale est située sur la bouche de l'enfer : un point focal d'activités démoniaques qui attire les vampires comme une flamme attire les papillons de nuit. Il lui conseille de se préparer pour la « moisson ». Traumatisée par son expérience à Los Angeles, Buffy veut retrouver une vie normale. Aussi choisit-elle d'ignorer cette mise en garde. Dans les catacombes, sous la ville, Luke réveille le Maître pour la moisson. Le Maître est un très vieux vampire prisonnier sous terre depuis qu'un séisme avait fait échouer sa tentative d'ouvrir la bouche de l'enfer, 60 ans auparavant. Luke envoie des vampires lui chercher des victimes. Jesse se fait capturer par Darla. En sauvant Willow et Alex, Buffy réalise qu'elle doit accomplir son devoir de Tueuse, sinon de nombreuses personnes mourront. Casting Crédités au générique * Sarah Michelle Gellar — Buffy Summers * Nicholas Brendon — Alexander Harris * Alyson Hannigan — Willow Rosenberg * Charisma Carpenter — Cordelia Chase * Anthony Stewart Head — Rupert Giles Crédités en début d'épisode * Mark Metcalf — Le Maître * Brian Thompson — Luke * David Boreanaz — Angel * Ken Lerner — Principal Flutie * Kristine Sutherland — Joyce Summers * Julie Benz — Darla * J. Patrick Lawlor — Thomas * Eric Balfour — Jesse McNally Crédités en fin d'épisode * Natalie Strauss — Enseignante * Carmine Giovinazzo — Chris Boal * Amy Chance — Girl #1 * Tupelo Jereme — Girl #2 * Persia White — Girl #3 Sprung Monkey * Tony Delocht — bassiste * Ernie Longoria — batteur * William Riley — guitariste * Mike Summers — guitariste * Steve Summers — chanteur Apparitions Personnages *Darla *Chris Boal *Buffy Summers *Le Maître *Marc (vision) *Progéniture de la Bouche de l'Enfer (vision) *Moloch le Corrupteur (vision) *Joyce Summers *Alexander Harris *Willow Rosenberg *Jesse McNally *Robert Flutie *Enseignante d'histoire *Cordelia Chase *Steve (mentionné) *Sheila Rosenberg (mentionnée) *Rupert Giles *Aphrodesia *Aura *Blue (mentionnée) *Foster (mentionnée) *Luke *Angel *Thomas *Mr. Chomsky (mentionné) Organisations et Titres *Cordettes *Ordre d'Aurelius *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Sprung Monkey *Police du Département de Sunnydale (mentionnée) *Observateur Espèces *Démon (mentionné) **Incube (mentionné) (version originale) **Succube (mentionné) (version originale) **Les Anciens (mentionnés) *Humain *Zombie (mentionné) *Vampire *Loup-garou (mentionné) Événements *La Moisson (mentionnée) Lieux *Los Angeles (mentionnée) **Lycée Hemery (mentionné) *Sunnydale **Maison des Summers **Le Bronze **Cimetière ***Mausolée (Ordre d'Aurelius) **L'Église (Ordre d'Aurelius) **La Galerie (mentionnée) **Bouche de l'Enfer (mentionnée) **Lycée de Sunnydale ***Bibliothèque du Lycée de Sunnydale Armes et Objets *Pieu *3HUJ259 *Manuel de la Tueuse *Collier en croix de Buffy Summers Sortilèges et Rituels *Champ de force *La Moisson Morts *Chris Boal, tué et vidé de son sang par Darla. *Thomas, dépoussiéré par Buffy dans le mausolée. Le Saviez-vous ? *Le scénario de l'épisode a été écrit le 26 août 1996. Il y a eut 6 corrections du script avant la finalisation le 17 janvier 1997. *À la base, Sarah Michelle Gellar avait auditionné pour le rôle de Cordelia Chase et Charisma Carpenter pour le rôle Buffy. Ironie du sort, l'une a obtenu le rôle de l'autre, et vice versa. Par ailleurs, Julie Benz (Darla), Elizabeth Anne Allen (Amy Madison), Mercedes McNab (Harmony Kendall), Katie Holmes (Joey de Dawson) et Selma Blair (Cécile de Sexe Intention) ont elles aussi auditionné pour le rôle de Buffy. *On sait aussi que Nathan Fillion (Caleb) a auditionné pour le rôle du vampire Angel mais n'a pas été retenu. *Le Lycée de Sunnydale s'appelle en fait Torrance High, il a également été utilisé dans la série Beverly Hills 90210. Il a aussi servi pour son spin off 90210, Skin, Médium et La Vie Secrète d'une Ado Ordinaire. L'établissement a aussi servi de décors pour les films Ça Chauffe au Lycée de Ridgemont, Attention Délires !, Neige sur Beverly Hills, Elle est trop bien avec Freddy Prinze Jr et dans lequel joue Sarah (elle apparait dans le réfectoire), Dangereuse Séduction, American Girls dans lequel joue Eliza Dushku (Faith Lehane) qui fait un clin d'œil à la série Buffy en effaçant son tatouage sur le bras Sex Academy, Bruce Tout Puissant et Sexcrimes 3. *Brian Thompson qui tient le rôle de Luke, le vaisseau du Maître, jouera un autre personnage dans la série. Il incarnera le Juge dans les épisodes "Innocence, partie 1" et "Innocence, partie 2". Il a aussi joué dans la série Kindred : The Embrace tirée du jeu de rôles Vampire : La mascarade, ainsi que le rôle du désormais célèbre chasseur de primes polymorphe dans la série X-Files. *Ceux qui ont vu le film de Joss "Buffy, tueuse de vampires" de 1992 seront étonnés d'entendre parler dans la série d'un incendie car dans le film il n'a pas eu lieu. En réalité, Joss Whedon l'avait prévu dans son scénario original, et c'est sur celui-ci qu'il s'est basé pour créer la série. Pour tout ceux qui ont lu le comics "Origines", on peut voir l'incendie. *Avant la diffusion de la série aux États-Unis, la chaîne WB (où la série était diffusée initialement) présentait un pré-générique qui n'est pas celui que l'on connait tous, « À chaque générations... » mais un autre où l'on nous présentait deux autres Tueuses : Lucy Hanover en 1886 et une jeune fille non identifiée en 1927. *Cordelia annonce à Buffy qu'elle ne pourra pas voir le prof aux cheveux longs car le cours a été annulé suite au cadavre retrouvé dans le casier. Or dans la V.O., le prof n'a pas de cheveux longs mais des poils sous les aisselles. *Persia White (Aura) jouera par la suite dans une autre série vampirique, The Vampire Diaries où elle y tiendra le rôle d'Abby Bennett Wilson, la mère d'un des personnages principaux. *Le garçon que Darla mord au tout début de l'épisode est à l'époque l'acteur Carmine Giovinazzo qui se révèlera être très connu des années après dans la série Les Experts : Manhattan en tant que Danny Messer. *Plusieurs scènes ont été tournées une seconde fois, huit mois après, comme celle de la dispute entre Buffy et Giles dans la bibliothèque ou encore la première rencontre entre Buffy et Angel. Joss avait initialement décidé de rendre Buffy plus vulnérable et moins colérique. Joss avait même fait croire à Sarah qu'ils allaient refaire la scène une troisième fois...sacré farceur ce Joss ! *Quand Buffy est dans sa chambre afin de choisir sa tenue pour aller au Bronze, on entend une musique en fond. C'est le groupe Sprung Monkey qui interprète la chanson Saturated. Ce groupe se produira sur la scène du Bronze dans le même épisode et interprète les chansons Believe, Swirl et Things Are Changing. *À la base, Joss avait prévu une plus grande présentation de Buffy qui aurait fait le lien entre le film et la série mais, faute de budget et de temps, il a dû se résoudre à ne présenter sa petite protégée et l'histoire des Tueuses que par l'intermédiaire de Giles, et son dialogue à la bibliothèque avec Buffy. Ainsi d'autres scènes ont dû être remaniées : il voulait qu'Alex soit un mordu de skate-board mais cela aurait prit trop de temps. *Joss avait décidé que Buffy serait orpheline mais après avoir réalisé que ça compliquerait fortement l'histoire car rappelons le, Buffy au début n'est âgée que de 16 ans, il a alors créé le personnage de Joyce qui est resté dans la série pendant 5 ans. *Le jour du tournage de la scène où Joyce dépose Buffy à l'école, Kristine Sutherland était tellement stressée qu'elle a enclenché la marche arrière de la Jeep au lieu de repartir en marche avant, et la scène a dû être retournée. Kristine à eu très peur de passer pour une incompétente aux yeux du staff. *Toutes les images utilisées pour le cauchemar de Buffy sont des images de futurs épisodes tels que "Bienvenue à Sunnydale, partie 2", "La Marionnette", "Moloch" ou bien "Le Manuscrit". *Joss voulait inclure dans le générique Eric Balfour (Jesse) pour surprendre les téléspectateurs en le tuant au cours de l'épisode. Faute de moyen, il n'a pas pu le faire. Cependant, il a repris cette idée pour l'épisode "Rouge passion" lorsqu'il crédite Amber Benson (Tara Maclay). *Le vrai nom du Maître n'a jamais été mentionné dans la série, mais sur le script il était dit que son nom était Heinrich Joseph Nest et qu'il avait 600 ans. *Au départ, Joss avait décidé que le Maître devait sortir d'une grande marre de sang et en être couvert tout le long de l'épisode mais il a abandonné l'idée quand il a réalisé que ce serait trop difficile à mettre en scène. *La scène entre Giles et Buffy au Bronze fut la scène d'audition d'Anthony Stewart Head. *Les scènes de dispute entre Giles et Buffy à la bibliothèque et la première rencontre entre Buffy et Angel ont été retourné 8 mois après la finalisation du premier épisode. *La scène où Angel prévient Buffy que la Moisson arrive est la scène d'audition de David Boreanaz. Selon lui, il était 2h du matin et la rue n'était "très malfamée". *Dans l'édition DVD réalisée pour la zone 4, le titre a été mal retranscrit. Il a été intitulé Welcome to Hellmouth. Chronologie *Buffy commence à faire des rêves prophétiques et prémonitoire. *Quand Joyce dépose Buffy pour son premier jour au lycée, elle lui dit de "ne te fais pas renvoyer", mais la jeune Tueuse se fera quand même expulser dans l'épisode "Acathla, partie 2". *Cordelia dit à Buffy : « Los Angeles, j'en rêve ! ». Elle ne sait pas encore qu'après avoir obtenu son diplôme de fin d'étude, elle s'y installera. *La fille qui découvre le cadavre dans son casier est Aura, une amie de Cordelia. Même si nous ne la voyons à l'écran que dans cet épisode, Cordelia la mentionne dans l'épisode "Le Manuscrit" et parle avec elle au téléphone dans l'épisode "L'Appartement de Cordelia" dans la première saison d'''Angel''. *Le guide Vampyrbook est le manuscrit ultime pour les Tueuses de Vampires. Kendra mentionnera cet ouvrage plus tard en deuxième saison comme un outil de formation. Giles avouera qu'il a renoncé à le faire lire à Buffy. *Le Principal Flutie fait mention du gymnase que Buffy à incendié dans son ancien lycée de Los Angeles. Le Principal Snyder ne manquera pas d'y faire mention lui aussi dans l'épisode "Attaque à Sunnydale". *Buffy trouve Angel "très antipathique", mais en tombera amoureuse et entamera une relation avec lui dans les épisodes ultérieurs. *Darla est tombée en disgrâce aux yeux du Maître. Pourtant on apprendra plus tard qu'elle a été sa seule favorite durant 400 ans. La mort de Luke sera pour elle l'occasion d'un retour en grâce dans l'épisode "Alias Angelus". *Après son agression par Buffy, Cordelia utilise son téléphone portable. Ce moyen de communication ne sera revu dans la série qu'en septième saison à partir de l'épisode "Rédemption" lorsque Buffy en offre un à Dawn, ou dans Angel, à partir de la première saison. Scènes coupées Cette scène entre le principal Flutie et Buffy fut coupée pour cause de longeur. *'Mr. Flutie :' « Oh ! Buffy ! Euh, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » *'Buffy :' « Euh...Est-ce qu'il y a un garçon qui est mort ici ? » *'Mr. Flutie :' « Qui vous a raconté ça ? Bon, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'était pas un de nos élèves ! Pas à l'heure actuelle. » *'Buffy :' « Savez-vous de quoi il est mort ? » *'Mr. Flutie :' « Pardon ? » *'Buffy :' « Je veux dire, comment une chose pareille a-t-elle pu se produire ? » *'Mr. Flutie :' « Et bien se sera à la police de le déterminer quand elle arrivera. Mais cet établissement est sûr, nous avons des agents de sécurité et je pense que nous n'aurons pas de poursuites judiciaires. » *'Buffy :' « Y avait-il beaucoup de sang ? Ne serait-ce qu'une trace ? » *'Mr. Flutie :' « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très sage de vous impliquer dans ce genre d'affaire. » *'Buffy :' « Ce n'est pas mon intention. Je voudrais juste jeter un coup d'oeil. » *'Mr. Flutie :' « À moins que vous ne soyez déjà impliquée... » *'Buffy :' « Oubliez ça. » *'Mr. Flutie :' « Buffy, je comprends que tout ceci est perturbant. Vous devez éprouver beaucoup d'émotions contradictoires en ce moment. Vous devriez en parler à quelqu'un. À quelqu'un d'autre. » Musiques *Dave Aragon – « No Heroes » *Sprung Monkey – « Saturated » *Sprung Monkey – « Believe » *Sprung Monkey – « Swirl » *Sprung Monkey – « Things Are Changing » *Mindtribe – « Losing Ground » *Walter Murphy – Original score Citations Joyce : Est-ce que tu sors ce soir ? Buffy : Oui maman, je vais dans une boîte. Joyce : Et dans cette boîte, il y aura des garçons ? Buffy : Non maman, c'est un couvent. Buffy : Qui êtes-vous ? Angel : On a qu'à dire que... je suis un ami. Buffy : Oui, mais qui vous dit que je veux un ami ? Angel : Je n'ai pas dit que je serais le votre. Références culturelles Lorsque Cordélia se moque de la robe de Willow, elle lui dit en VO une phrase d'un jingle américain d'une célèbre chaîne de grande distribution « Good to know you’ve seen The Softer Side of Sears » (C'est bon de savoir que tu as vu The Softer Side of Sears). À savoir qu'en VF, Cordelia dit simplement « ça fait plaisir de voir les progrès que tu fais ». *Cordelia fait passer un examen à Buffy et dans ses quelques questions elle fait plusieurs références : James Spader, un acteur américain connu pour ses rôles dans Rose Bonbon, Sexe, Mensonges et Vidéo, Mannequin, Crash et Stargate. John Travolta que l'on connait tous pour ses rôles dans Grease, La Fièvre du Samedi Soir. À savoir que dans la VO, on ne parle pas de John Travolta mais de John Tesh, un présentateur de radio et de télévision américaine qui est actuellement un fervent chrétien écouté et respecté de tous. *Dans la version française de l'épisode, Buffy parle à Giles d'envoyer ses histoires à des chaines de télévision. Dans la version originale, Buffy demande à Giles s'il s'est abonné à Time Life. Il acquiesce et se plaint d'avoir reçu le calendrier à la place du téléphone. Time Life est une société américaine de vente directe. *Lorsque Buffy essaye des tenues devant son miroir, elle dit en essayant la deuxième tenue « Tu veux que je prête Citizen Kane ? ». Citizen Kane est un film américain de Orson Welles, sortit en 1941. À savoir qu'en VO, Buffy dit à la place « Tu veux un exemplaire de The Watchtower ? ». The Watchtower étant un magazine des témoins de Jéhovah. *Quand Giles demande à Buffy ce qu’elle sait de Sunnydale, elle lui répond (VO) « C'est à 2h de route de Neiman Marcus ». Neiman Marcus est une célèbre chaîne de centre commerciaux outre-Atlantique. À savoir qu'en VF, la marque est tout simplement gommée au profit de « ma boutique préférée ». *Quand Buffy confronte le vampire nommé Thomas, elle se moque de sa tenue qu'elle juge démodée en le comparant à DeBarge (VO) « Tu ressembles à DeBarge ! ». DeBarge est un groupe américain des années 80 qui était spécialisé dans le style funk, soul. À savoir que cette réflexion disparaît aussi en VF et est juste remplacée par « vous êtes d'un démodé ! ». Il est aussi bon de savoir que c'est la seule fois où est mentionné le nom de ce chanteur dans la série. Il sera mentionné une seconde fois dans la série Angel durant l'épisode "Un trou dans le monde" lorsque Lorne mentionne « Rhythm Of The Night » également chanté par l'artiste. Galerie Photographies promotionnelles S01E01-1.jpg S01E01-2.jpg S01E01-3.jpg S01E01-4.jpg S01E01-5.jpg S01E01-6.JPG S01E01-7.jpg S01E01-8.jpg S01E01-9.jpg S01E01-10.jpg S01E01-11.jpg S01E01-12.jpg S01E01-13.jpg En coulisses Il n'existe aucune photo de tournage pour cet épisode Publicité S01E01 & S01E02 (PUBLICITE) 1.jpg S01E01 & S01E02 (PUBLICITE) 2.jpg Vidéos thumb|left|335px es:La cosecha: 1ª parte de:Das Zentrum des Bösen en:Welcome to the Hellmouth nl:Welcome to the Hellmouth pt:Welcome to the Hellmouth pt-br:Bem-Vindo à Boca do Inferno Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 1